Picking Up Shattered Pieces
by Hells Hidden Angel
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the most perfect kid in school. But why isn't he happy? YAOI! NarakuSesshoumaru and KougaInu insert evil laughRated T just incase...
1. Locked Inside

Note: YAOI! Evil laugh…………and I don't own any of these really awesome characters…cries all sad like…

Inuyasha: …--…

Me: What?

Inuyasha: Are you pairing me up with Kouga again?

Me: …

Inuyasha: Well!

Me: …all innocent Maaaaaayybe…takes the chance to run for dear life

Inuyasha: Runs after me with the Tetsusiaga withdrawn Come back here!

Me: Turns with the evil glare of red eyes You harm me Inuyasha…and I'll do even worse…

Inuyasha: Yeah? Like what?

Me: Evilly laughs, then turns silent and points at Inuyasha I'll pair you up with your own brother…

Inuyasha…and everyone: …o.o;…

Me: That's better…now, enjoy my insanity!

Inuyasha: …don't you mean story?

Me: Crimson eyed glare

Inuyasha: yelps and hides behind Kouga

Rin: Looks at script, tugging at Sesshoumarus sleeve for help

Sesshoumaru: Whispers her script to her

Rin: Oh! Okay!

Me: Get on with it please!

Sesshoumaru: Holds Tokijin to my throat

Me: OO;;; Er…take your time…hehe..heh…

Rin: This fanfiction is dedicated to her friends, they have been very kind and inspiring. She also is asking some to be in here! Like Rushia (Lucia) and Awria (Luna)!

Rushia and Awria appear out of no where: Ta da!

Me: Yay! Now…on with my freak'n story please…

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Rushia and Awria: Roll of eyes

Me: I knew you all were against me!

Locked Inside

The great youkai stared out of the concealed window of the bus he and his brother now rode in to be transported to the 'School of Hell' as his brother usual calls it. But Hell was the usual term used for such a place to a lot of students. Why? Sesshoumaru knew only the complaints of his younger honyou brother – who complained about it much. But it was this hell that so many things happened…and are still forming in the future.

Sesshoumaru was the top of all his classes and went about his life with ease, as if nothing could startle him. And he made sure nothing would. He has always been expected to excel in every class because of his father being in a top business and to stand strong for his blood. The rare Inu-Youkia blood was important not to taint.

But it was (tainted).

Inuyasha. His younger half-brothers youkai blood was soiled with the human blood of his mother, Izoyoa. It had caused a big commission, word saying that Sesshoumarus' father, InuTaishou, had gotten weak. But it died down when time passed and people got used to seeing a half demon walk along these youkia streets. But that was also only because the younger brother always stuck with his elder brother. If Sesshoumaru wasn't around, youkia would make sure he was trampled on.

Sesshoumaru glared out the window as he remembered how long it had taken him to see the pain demons AND humans placed upon his brother. Why hadn't he noticed? Because had shunned his brother, blinded himself from the half-breed when he needed his eldest brother the most. The reason was the same as any other he was simply a half-breed.

Inuyasha would come home with black eyes; tangled hair, cuts and bruises all over his young form…but never said anything of it. Sesshoumaru remembered how he would walk into the living room and see his younger brother, with slight trouble walking, carry his school supplies slowly into his room. His mother would immediately race to him asking over and over again if he was all right. He would answer so simply that it caused Sesshoumaru much confusion. He would look up at his mother and smile saying he was all right and that she wouldn't have to worry about him.

Looking down at his brother now sleeping against his shoulder he also remembered the human that entered their lives as well.

Kikyo.

The miko of the Priestess Prep School also lived next door to us along with her sister Keade and her half-sister Kagome (Yesh…. I evil and say she is Kikyo's sister…). Kikyo had come over to visit every now and then with the Inu family along with her sisters. Inuyasha had always fallen into silence when the elder sister came. He had also fallen…in love with the miko. Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't even spare a glance to the sisters. He usual just stayed in his room and studied or watched the others from a far distance. They came to speak and share of what activities they had done and places they had seen.

The one time the two boys would ever remember of the girl is also when she came for the last time. By this time though, Inuyasha and Kikyo were dating and such. Though it was very hard to see that they were. It seemed difficult to keep from watching these two. To Sesshoumarus' eyes, Kikyo seemed to be just using Inuyasha. He would buy her gifts and she would smile and hug him or take the gift and peck him on the cheek. The half-demons ears would twitch in reaction - which sickened Sesshoumaru to no end.

Inuyasha and the miko had spoken of each other's dreams and such. Inuyasha's dream was one that always made Kikyo fall silent. Inuyasha wanted to become a full demon.

But this time their relationship took a turn for the worst. Inuyasha was well known to be a half-breed and was ridiculed for it still. If you are a friend of something so detested, you are included in the pain. And so, Kikyo was ridiculed and spoken poorly of, cursed and spat at. Inuyasha protected her when he was there, but news had gone so far and soon reached her own school. That seemed to have about done it for Kikyo.

She sat across from Inuyasha at their home she had a very urgent issue to speak of with the half-breed. Sesshoumaru was about to enter the living room when he sensed the tension and confusion that swarmed around the two and hid in darkness. He could only hear the voices…

"_What's up Kikyo?" His brother asked first after the long moment of silence._

"_I…need to speak with you and…"Kikyo started, but her voice sounded as though she feared of continuing._

"_And?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I…I need to tell you…that…I'm sorry…"_

"_For what?"_

"_I'm sorry…I just can't be with you anymore…" Kikyo said, sadness ringing true in her voice._

"_Wha…what?"_

"_I can't handle this anymore Inuyasha…ever since I've been with you I've…I've been taunted and…even abused!"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry…but…your…" Shifting noises indicated that Kikyo had stood up. "You're just not worth this…"And with that she ran out and slammed the sliding door behind her._

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to the memory. That was the day he had known how strong one could be for a long amount of time, standing up to all fears with outer strength. But something so powerful on the outside could easily be torn and torched on the inside. That also turned out to be the time that he had accepted his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked around the living room after the miko had run off and found only his brother sitting and staring blankly before him.

"_You are not worth this…" The youkai repeated, stepping out into the living room._

"…"

_Sesshoumaru walked slowly over to his brother and looked down at him. Inuyasha was heard sighing and looked up to his brother with a small smile._

"_I'm alright…nothing to worry about here…" He said, his voice slightly chocked, but he was strong enough not to let his sadness show visibly. His answer reminded the youkai of when the boy was younger…when no one would truly love him for what he was._

_Sesshoumaru knelt down next to his brother, knowing this had been enough for the honyou. (Yeah, I'm totally changing the characters…kill me when your done reading…hides in a box…). He placed an arm around his brother and rest his head on the younger ones own._

"_Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha hadn't expected this, then again, his mother had done that a few times to know he was only pitied._

"_Inuyasha, how can you stand being alone?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Why is it that you won't give up?"_

_Inuyasha smiled again at the questions, of course his brother was curious, he had no emotions, or at least he didn't show any. "I can't…Mother says that everyone has an important reason as to why they are here. Why they are what they are…" He seemed to pause at this and gaze downward at the wooden floors, remembering what he was, reasons unknown. " I don't want to throw away my purpose…"_

"_A purpose…" That was something Sesshoumaru had not heard of. Everyone having a purpose of existence? A place in the system maybe, but purpose?_

"_You know…this is probably the first time you've ever spoken to me…besides taunting me and regular daily glares" Inuyasha laughed slightly while rubbing one eye._

"_So it seems…"_

"_Hey um…since were getting along…can I…"_

"_What?"_

"_Can I call you brother?"_

"…" _Sesshoumaru hadn't really thought that his actions would lead to being called a brother let alone being able to 'get along'. But maybe being called something other than Sesshoumaru or Sessy or Sesshy-kun (Note: points to Lucia and Lunas' characters) wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Alright then, brother it is"_

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! Wake up already! Time to get off the hells devil transporter!" The voice of Inuyasha's 'friendly' friend Miroku. Inuyasha sat up with a jolt and looked around in panic, hitting Miroku in the arm for sounding 'alarm-ish'.

"Come on bro, lets get going…" Inuyasha sighed trying to get through the gathering of people in the lane. Sesshoumaru just sat still, waiting for the others to leave or for someone to give room to move into the line.

Once off the bus, the youkai walked straightforward to the school building, Inuyasha walking alongside him who waved to Miroku and Sango as they walked away to their own first period building. There was no use in wasting time just standing around. But of course there were always people whom new you wandering around…someone like…

"Sesshy!" Rushia.

"Sesshy-kun!" And Awria. The two female youkai wolfs that have known Sesshoumaru since they were much younger. But never knew of Inuyasha since Sesshoumaru never spoke of him much. He never spoke much at all.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped their walking and turned to the two wolf girls that came rushing toward them. They acted a lot like twin sisters, except they barely fought.

Rushia wore a red tank top with shoulder straps over and a pair of jean shorts. Her black silver-highlighted hair waved along behind her (To add she wears a braided piece in her hair as well) as she ran to the two brothers, her emerald green eyes never glancing elsewhere.

Awria had a tank top and jeans, one pant leg longer than the other. She had long crimson hair that shined along with her violet colored eyes as she ran along side her friend to get to the two.

"Well, here we are! Another day of high school!" Rushia said, sighing tiredly after wards.

"Yeah…here we go again…" Awria rolled her eyes, glaring to the building wishing to shoot it down with grenades. Rushia laughed slightly and turned to Sesshoumaru again.

"Hey Sesshy…who's that?" Rushia asked tilting her head slightly to the boy who now stood behind the elder brother.

"This is Inuyasha, he is a freshman here in Shikon High school" Sesshoumaru stated as his younger brother now stood beside him.

The two wolf girls stared at the younger male and blinked their eyes. With the tension of silence and time, Inuyashas' high hopes were lowering as to how they looked at him. But Sesshoumaru knew the whole thing since he too had been through the first meeting of the two girls.

"He's so…" Awria started, then she looked to Rushia who in turn looked to Awria. Then both returned their glances to Inuyasha.

"KAWAII!" They both squealed together and glomped the poor Inuyasha at the same time. And like few others, they tugged playfully on his dog-ears. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and looked around at the other humans and demons who stared at the small scene they made.

Inuyasha, finally released from their grasp, backed away some only to run into another unique person. The honyou yelped and spun around to face the person he walked into. Standing there before the honyou was another wolf demon, male, with black hair tied into a ponytail, eyes of lost souls, blue jeans, and a short-sleeved shirt the color of crimson blood. Wagging behind him, and receiving attention from the curious honyou, was a long brown, fuzzy wolf tail.

"What are you staring at mutt face?" The wolf growled, glaring down at the honyou. Rushia made a pouty face and glared at the wolf along with Inuyasha.

"Who are you calling mutt face ya scrawny wolf!"(And so it begins! o.o…) Inuyasha growled, his claws twitching slightly to show his level of anger at the moment.

"Kouga-kun! Stop being so cruel!" Rushia warned. Awria and Sesshoumaru stared at the group in annoyance, arms crossed over their chest.

"Well, I guess you all know who he is" Awria voiced annoyed. Yeah, they knew this wolf well enough. At least Sesshoumaru and the others did. Inuyasha, being the honyou freshman he is, didn't know anyone besides some humans. Kouga was a well know racer, by feet, soccer player, baseball player, basketball player…this wolf could practically do many of the sports. His attitude made sure he was widely known.

"Who the hell is this brat?" Kouga looked to Rushia for an answer, who only continued to glare.

"Who are you calling a brat!" Inuyasha shouted, having about as enough he could handle with this wolf. Rushia shook her head.

"Since you're being so mean…" Her tone was one of threat "Your…not getting a hug!"

Silence went deep in the group, Kouga making no flinch whatsoever. But that was only the beginning of the young wolfs plan. Her eyes began to water, a hand rubbing one of her eyes.

"You meany!" Rushia shouted at him when no response had come. Awria stood beside her friend and pat her back, silent glares being sent to Kouga. The male wolf sweat dropped and walked over to the girl.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop being mean…" Seeing the reaction, a happy smile, from the once crying girl he continued, glaring over to the honyou "For a while…"

"Yay!" Rushia said hugging him tightly.

"Inuyasha, lets leave. I do not wish to be late for the first day" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled his brother away from the wolf youkai and the two wolf girls.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is!" The growling honyou complained as they walked into the F-Building of the school, which held most of the regular classes.

"You shouldn't worry over some one like him" Sesshoumaru said, not looking to him, as they entered the large hallway.

"I'm not worried! He-"

"Gets on your nerves and you want to kill him. Good, now lets go to our first class"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were to be in the same classes all day, but that HAD to be assigned. Their father and mother didn't want Inuyasha being left alone at the school, open for bullies and such. So they talked to the school principle to assign the agendas for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" A girls voice squealed from behind them. The honyou turned, only to be glomped (People sure love him -) by a girl in a sailor suit-ish outfit.

"Hey, Kagome" Inuyasha said, trying to keep himself from being dragged to the ground by the shorter girl.

"Your finally in High School!" She piped, then held a pencil to Inuyasha supposedly resembling a microphone "How do you feel?"

The honyou and miko laughed a bit as Sesshoumaru just watched. Kagome was always the kindest, funniest person of the Higurashi sisters. The honyou and youkai always felt comfort around the girl. Her wild imagination and playfulness was always the key for her.

Sesshoumaru had asked once why Inuyasha did not go out with Kagome later on after Kikyo had gone. The brother answered that he wasn't willing to go into another relationship after Kikyo. Adding that he also didn't need another let down either.

"Kagome! There you are!" A girl called from behind. This female wore a violet colored shirt with long sleeves and jeans, her hair high in a ponytail.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" She asked still with her perky voice. It was like nothing could ruin her mood.

"I've been looking all over for you! Come on, we have to get to first period!" Sango immediately bowed in forgiveness to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru before dragging her friend back down the hall.

"They could have at least said bye…" Inuyasha said with a smile, turning back to his brother. Sesshoumaru nodded and they continued to their classroom.

"Pipe down, I'll call role now!" The teacher said as he looked around at his class to see that everyone was settled down in a seat. This teacher looked like any other student, except for being so tall and acting so mature. His hair was raven colored and short, clothing were the normal shade of a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Okay, Awria?" He started.

"Here!" Came the usual response.

"Rushia?"

"Present!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Right here"

"Jakotsu?"

Silence answered. Everyone looked around, but the young gothic clothed boy wasn't present.

"HHHEEEERRRREEEE!" Came a loud yell as the door to the room slammed open to reveal the said boy.

"Your late…"

"Sorry, Siukotsu-kun!" The bow said walking over to his desk beside a certain braided hair boy, a smile clearly showing that he didn't care if he was late or not.

"Don't call me that! It's MR. Suikotsu to you" The teacher growled, holding the role in one hand, the other balling into a fist.

"Awww…" The boy whined "How come?"

The older man shook his head and sighed in annoyance. He didn't need this so early in the morning, ESPECIALLY with Jakotsu.

"We've been through this Jakotsu…were not a gang anymore…I'm a teacher and you're a student…get that through your head"

"…your gonna have to think of a better reason than that for me calling you Suikotsu-kun…" The boy responded, not really caring of what the reason was. He wasn't going to call a friend 'Mr.'.

"Bankotsu…please talk with him after class…" Suikotsu said to the braided haired boy. The boy gave a solute to the teacher, causing some of the class to giggle.

"…Sesshoumaru?" He called out wanting to get back on schedule.

No answer, just a raised hand. Sesshoumaru wasn't up for much speaking today, when was he ever up for speaking?

"Honored to have Taishou's two sons in my class" The teacher commented. Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He knew that Taishou was well known for, nothing knew there.

The teacher kept up role call as Sesshoumaru thought over things.

He was soon going to be in his fathers shoes. He was going to be the one responsible for the rest of the family. He was the one that was going to come home at the latest times and leave the earliest. He was…

He shook his head from his thoughts. He didn't want to think about what was to become of his future. Its been already planned out, from the very beginning it was said. He had no word in it whatsoever.

At times he wished he were his own brother. Absurd as it sounded to himself, he really did. His brother could choose to become anything he wanted and do what he pleased. He had a mother that loved him dearly, including the father.

He on the other hand had lost his mother, though he didn't show much of a reaction to the death. He was given a role ever since he was born without consent. And his father barely spoke with the younger youkai. He only said something along the lines of "You'll be where I stand someday" or something like that.

The Inu-Youkai sat on the grass outside during lunch along with his younger brother.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the sky while Inuyasha sat listening to his elder brothers CD he had allowed him to borrow. Just as the honyou was about to open up his lunch box, something poked his head.

"Hm?" He looked up beside him and saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rushia, Awria, and –unfortunately- Kouga.

"Why don't you sit with us you two?" Kagome asked, smiling softly to the brothers.

"Sure!" Inuyasha said, revealing his excitedness a little too much with his voice and smile –and how he managed to jump to his feet so fast. This was understandable to his elder brother and the humans. Inuyasha barely was asked even to sit down with other people. Sesshoumaru shook his head and continued staring at the sky, seen little due to the trees leaves that shaded him.

He listened as the group walked off and took out his note book, grabbing a black pen and writing something down. Whenever alone he would get out this note book colored in red and wrote whatever emotions he felt, changing them to words.

_My life is like a document._

_Stating I can't move from where they have placed me._

_I can't run._

_I can't hide._

_I'm trapped in black in white._

_No colors._

_No hope._

_Why?_

_Its life._

_Life is nothing but a document._

Short, but he wasn't much in the mood for something long and hand tiring. The mood would have to be worse than what he felt at the moment. But it seemed as though he was getting used to being alone.

"That's pretty good" Came a voice from beside him. He only nodded his head in thanks and closed the note book, placing it back in his back pack before looking to the person.

The taller boys skin was like his brothers, just paler, showing less human warmth. His eyes were of dark crimson, looking straight back at Sesshoumarus' own amber ones. His long jet black hair was wavy and held up in a ponytail, cascading down his back. He wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Sorry, seems I've disturbed the writer?" The taller one asked, smiling slightly.

"No…that was all I meant to write" He answered him, never letting his gaze falter along with the crimson orbs.

"I see…names Naraku" He said, showing a hand to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment, then slowly took it and responded to the other.

"Sesshoumaru" He said. It was strange. His skin shown pale, but his hand felt very warm.

"May I see other writings?" Naraku asked, glancing over to the backpack that sat next to the youkai. Sesshoumaru stared at him for a second, finally realizing that everything in the note book wasn't all that important. Emotions were go to get rid of and write down so not to be seen again. He took out the book and handed it to Naraku.

"Arigato" Naraku said sitting himself beside Sesshoumaru and beginning to read the contents of the note book.

Sesshoumaru watched as he read the many writings in the book he wrote in most. He was always alone, so it always came down to his book. Why was this Naraku person so interested in what he had written? Did he even know of his father? Usually people wouldn't come near him for that reason alone. He didn't ask though, he was content in just sitting there at the time.

_RING!_

The bell rang, ending the time for lunch. Sesshoumaru stood and flung his backpack onto his back, turning to Naraku for his book. But Naraku was busy reading.

"Its time to leave, return my book" Sesshoumaru said, holding out a hand to have his book placed in. The taller one stood –still reading. Sesshoumaru could see his younger brother waiting for him at the doors of the school with his small group. He tried to take his book by force but it was snatched from reach and held above him. Naraku smirked to Sesshoumaru, as if daring the youkai to reach for it.

"I do not intend on playing games" Sesshoumaru stated flatly, glaring up at him.

"If the book is so dear, you should" Naraku responded, almost as flatly as Sesshoumaru had his words.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to Naraku, who in turn smirked again. He balled his hand into a fist and aimed to punch him, only to have his fist grabbed and held tightly.

"Come now, Taishou's son can do better than that!" Naraku mocked. Sesshoumaru dropped his backpack and slashed at the demon with his claws, leaving a torn marking in his shirt. As soon as that was made he quickly jumped lightly to snatch the book back. To Sesshoumarus surprise the youkai started clapping. Why would he start clapping? He must be really dense.

"Good job, Sesshoumaru" Naraku said, ending his clapping to stare down at the silver haired youkai. He leaned closer to Sesshoumaru till his lips brushed slightly against the youkais' pointed ear. "I hope to speak with you again" With that said, Naraku walked away calmly, hands in his pockets.

Was he just…teasing him!

"Sesshoumaru!" The said demon turned to see his brother come running toward him "What happened! Who was that jerk?" Inuyasha demanded to know the answers. One thing was for certain, if Sesshoumaru attacked ANYONE on school property that meant that he was really ticked. Which was quite unusual since everyone usually left him alone, and this was most likely the first time in years that he's actually been so angry.

Sesshoumaru glanced to the direction Naraku walked off to then back to his brother.

"Nothing…come, class is about to start"

"We're home!" Inuyasha announced as he and his older brother entered the large home. With the noise of clothes moving about, Izoyoa came out and toward the two boys.

"Welcome home Inuyasha!" She said hugging her son tightly. She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled warmly "Welcome home Sesshoumaru" She said. Sesshoumarus half-brother and his mother walked into the kitchen where the scent of food flowed out of.

"Foods ready for you two" Izoyoa announced. Sesshoumaru, though, wasn't in the mood for eating any food. Nor being around a mother and her son.

His room sounded nice at that time, quiet, dark, alone, and cold. The combination of what his room was like was also like being in a cave, except for being so damp. He walked upstairs and walked through a long hall to his room. The rug he stepped on to enter was a dark blue, along with the curtains, sheets on his bed and the ceiling. Everything else was white. His room was very neat, not that it mattered. He just had to have a place for everything. There always was a place for everything.

'_Yes…just like I have mine…'_ He thought as he sat on his bed, staring at the floor in thought.

Everything had a place, just like the living creatures that roamed this earth did. He was to take his fathers place in the business and his brother would do as he chooses.

Those thoughts always seemed to stab at him, making it harder and harder to concentrate on anything.

"Sesshoumaru! Yo! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyashas' voice could be heard yelling in the youkais ears. What was it with pups and yelling to their elder brothers?

"What do you want…?" Sesshoumaru answered, eyes still closed as he tried to hide himself more under the covers.

"Dads here!" Inuyasha announced, pulling the covers off. But he was sure when he had said 'Dad' that his brother would get up.

As he guessed, Sesshoumaru jumped to a sit up position "What!"

Inuyasha nodded and ran downstairs, his brother already up and following him. When they entered the living room, Inuyashas mother was hugging Taishou.

Their father was taller looked a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, more Sesshoumaru though. Or vice versa really. He had his hair up in a ponytail, a single Inu-Youkai marking on each side of his face. He wore his usual black suit from his work place.

Inuyasha, plenty excited, ran up to his father and hugged him along with his mother.

Something about that picture of the three hugging stung Sesshoumaru, more like a jabbing of a knife to his chest at the least. Taishou, Izoyoa, and Inuyasha. Smiles and all.

'_It hurts…'_ His thoughts had spoken again. But how did it hurt to see a family…hug? Maybe because…he wasn't…in the family.

'_Damn it! I shouldn't let emotions effect me like this! There no use!'_ Sesshoumaru fought his mind, glaring to the ground as he'd done so.

"Sesshoumaru?" He lifted his head to see his father before him, Izoyoa to his left and Inuyasha to his right. He bowed to his father in greeting. Taishou bowed his head slightly to his first son in return.

After hearing footsteps leave he looked to see that the mother and father had walked off. Inuyasha stood at his side now. Why? He'd never know. He turned around to face the hall to the stairs about to walk off when Inuyasha spoke.

"Sesshoumaru…why do you always run away?"

Run away? What gave him the idea that he was running away? Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother with his usual expressionless face.

"I never run…I can't run" He said, then walked away from the honyou brother and lock himself up in his room.

Grabbing his red note book again he began writing with a blue pen.

A simple 'hello' 

_Is all I do and get in return_

_Your happiness hurts_

_Especially when you seem to taunt me with it_

"_Why do I always run away?"_

…_I only wish I could_

_I wish that my endless tunnel would stop_

_And then I could see a new path_

_And be able to feel what you call happiness_

_My endless tunnel…_

_My endless black pit…_

_I can't run away_

_I can't run when I can't see_

_I can't run…_

'_Well…that was quite random…'_ Sesshoumaru said after rereading his work. He turned his page back to the writing he had done earlier and found it…missing! Where was it! The youkai looked slowly through the note book, careful for any hidden pages and found that it really was missing! Where could-

Then he glared at his book angrily as he remembered the person he had just met today. That Naraku was just going to become more and more of a pain.


	2. I'll be waiting

Note: Shonen ai warnings again, and these Inuyasha characters don't belong to me…Rushia and Awria belong to Tifa and K-chan (Lucia and Neili (Luna)(nicknames)) –huggles them both- - Oh! And two new characters are also two people I met in summer school! Another…is self explanatory…Enjoy!

Rushia: We're in this chapter right?

Awria: …?

Me: Yesh! I can't leave you two out! -

Inuyasha: Will you get on with the chapter!

Me: …Inuyasha…be wise to remember my warning…

Inuyasha: …-turns silent-

Rushia: Anyway! Enjoy chapter two of Picking Up the Shattered Pieces! Inuyasha and the Linkin Park Lyrics that are in here do NOT belong me. Again, Enjoy!

Awria: -looks around with a Bazooka-

Everyone except Rushia and I: O.O…

Me: She has a license for that I swear…

"I'll be waiting"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall beside the front door on the porch outside. Inuyasha was heard inside trying to gather his belongings for school. Same as any other day, the elder brother would watch for the bus, and the younger brother would take a long amount of time to get ready. He had gotten used to it though.

The front door was heard opening and closing beside him. Sesshoumaru turned to tell his brother it was a bit quicker than what he usually timed. But Inuyasha wasn't there. There stood his father with his work clothes looking to the young youkai. Sesshoumaru bowed his head to Taishou like he had always done. Footsteps were heard walking down the steps of the porch. Sesshoumaru looked up, already knowing his father had left.

The front door opened again and Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha hastily waved to his father in farewell with his mother beside him giggling slightly. His father, from the car, waved back to them. Sesshoumaru stared at them from behind the opened door (The door opens on the side of the wall Sesshoumaru was leaning on). His eyes were like dieing lights, flickering on and off slowly before the light is all burned out.

'_I can't be here…why am I here?'_

The vehicle drove off, Izoyoa turning to Inuyasha after.

"I'd better hurry up and get your lunch, you wait here" She said and quickly walked back into the house, closing the door to reveal Sesshoumaru clutching his stomach like he was going to burst.

"Onii-san (Sp)?" Inuyasha neared his brother, wondering what was wrong? Did the door hit him or something?

Sesshoumaru, hearing the voice of his brother directed to him, straitened up, pain ignored. "You ready to go?" He asked looking to a yellow bus driving along their neighborhood.

Blinking slightly from confusion of his brothers' painful look before, the honyou nodded slightly pointing to the door.

"Moms getting my lunch…" He said then looked worriedly to his brother again. "Something wrong?" It didn't look as though the door had hit him; he knew his brothers' fast reflexes would cause his arm to hold the door away from him.

"I'm fine…your mother told me you wanted a change in your schedule, what class?" Sesshoumaru said, smoothly changing the subject as they walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Swimming" Inuyasha answered as his mother came out and handed him a boxed lunch. A quick thanks and farewell kiss on the cheek, though trying to ring away from it, were all that were left before the honyou got on the bus that had arrived.

Sesshoumaru sat and stared at the house he lived in from the bus window as it passed by, moving to get away from the house, neighborhood, and streets…

'_Why must I be here? What is my purpose…?''_

"I wanna change my schedule, this class to swimming" Inuyasha said to the guidance counselor while pointing to his schedule paper. Sesshoumaru sat in one of the waiting chairs in the room and stared at his brother, patiently staying put for the honyou to get this over with.

Two wolf demons standing to his left, and two human boys sitting in chairs to his right. The two wolves were dressed in jeans, white shirt and the other brown with wordings on it that said 'Im with stupid' having a arrow underneath pointing to his friend. Those shirts seemed to be very popular every time he went with his brother to buy new clothing, which wasn't that often. Their hairstyles were odd, one having a black and white hairstyle, one side black and the other white. The other had a Mohawk, which would most likely be called about during the school times. 'Rebellious teens I'm guessing…' Sesshoumaru thought while looking to them, then looked to the human boy who sat silently beside what seemed to be a blood relative. He could easily tell that they were brothers because of the scent and similarities in looks. The one next to him was the younger one, having spiky black hair; black T-shirt and baggy jeans sat silently waiting while listening to his MP3 player. His brother had the same spiky black hair but wore glasses and had a black shirt with blue fiery designs on it; his jeans were dark blue and baggy.

"He's a half breed…right?" Sesshoumaru turned to hear the voice of the Mohawk haired wolf.

"Yeah…look at his ears…and you can also tell by the smell of him…" The other agreed.

Sesshoumaru looked to Inuyasha to see if he had heard this, though it was normal to be spoken of by others, the honyou still couldn't help but react. Inuyashas' ears drooped down, as if trying to hide themselves in his silver hair. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. Hopefully he wouldn't react more than that.

"He's like the only honyou in this school right? Usually the Benigasumi (Red Fog: Name of the gang) gang would get rid of all of them after school started…" Continued the talk of the wolves.

"The poor pups gonna probably commit suicide before even meeting the Benigasumi" The other replied.

Inuyasha spun around and stomped toward the two, claws twitching slightly. 'Oh, great' Sesshoumaru said looking to the three.

"What the hell is your problem? You got something against honyous!" Inuyasha growled. The people around started to stare and whisper on what exactly Inuyasha was doing.

"N-no! We were just talking about-"

"About honyous you jack ass! Don't think I couldn't hear you just because I'm a half-breed!" Inuyasha growled more. Sesshoumaru sat there looking to the three. Though the two wolves were taller than his brother, Inuyasha looked more like the one to win the fight with the claws extended and fangs ready.

"Hey mutt face, stop making yourself look bad. You've heard what they said, now except it and move on!" Was the voice of the wolf that had just stepped in. Sesshoumaru looked to the desk where the snake demoness that helped Inuyasha stood with his new schedule. He stood up and went around the four towards the desk, taking the sheet of paper and looked it over.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf in anger for interrupting and insulting him.

"Shut the hell up!"

"No, now get to your first class before the deans are called up here to come get a half-breed, pup!" Kouga commanded, glaring down at the silver haired honyou.

"You scrawny wolf! Yo-" Inuyasha was silenced when he saw his brother walk over to them with a sheet of paper in his clawed hand.

"Kouga, you don't mind taking my brother to his new class do you? Its third period time and it's the same class you're taking. Swimming" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly, handing the wolf the paper to look at. Kouga looked it over and nodded, smirking as he looked down at the honyou.

"No problem" Was the response before the paper was handed to the honyou and the wolf retreated out of the Guidance Office.

Inuyasha blinked a few times before all the information ran through his head a few more moments.

"What! I have to be stuck with that scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha yelled, turning to his silent brother. A tap on the shoulder made him turn –again- to see a human boy about his height.

"Hey, are you Inuyasha?" The boy asked. He was the younger of the brothers that had sat with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha nodded in reply to the question. Of course everyone there would know him now due to all the yelling.

"Well, my names Dante ("Dawn-tay"). Awria told me a lot about you" He said looking to the honyous ears as he remembers the girl speaking of them. Awria and her friend Rushia would talk of anything cute, playful, fun, and strange. Oh, and guns.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said 'The girl that glomped me along with Rushia yesterday…' He thought in remembrance.

"I go to the same class as you, so you won't have to be stuck with that 'scrawny wolf' all day. Rushia and Awria will be there also" Dante shook the honyous hand and turned to his brother, who ignored them and went straight to the guidance desk. "I'll see ya around then"

Sesshoumaru pulled on his brothers' hoodie on his dark orange sweater he had been wearing to the door and outside.

"Hey Sesshy?" Rushia asked, nudging the youkai slightly. The second class had not yet started and the students were talking, lazily walking around, or just sitting and waiting for the class to start. Sesshoumaru was tiredly resting his head on the desk when the girl had asked for his attention. He turned his head to her, not removing his head from the comfort of his arms on the table.

"Hn?" He responded. The wolf girl was sitting in the seat next to him since she knew only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the class. Awria was taking another class…what was it again? Sesshoumaru couldn't remember, something about guns most likely...

"You okay? You seem out of it today, and its just day two of Hell…A.K.A School…" She said, whispering the word of the underworld. Only the second day? Guess he wouldn't make it after all. How he managed to get through summer was that he would have the opportunity of walking outside and away from everything that seemed to discomfort him. But that also become useless when he found out that he was to take up his fathers place soon. His emotions were beating everything out of him every time he turned a corner, looked to the bright sky who used to proclaim a new and good day, spoke with others, looked at his house, wandered his school in the morning…even looking to his own brother made him feel down.

'Its like everything that tries to make me happy only causes me more pain…' He thought. He buried his head into his arms again, trying to hide himself from everything. At least he wishes he could. Why did everything good tear him apart?

"Rushias right, maybe you should go-" Came his brothers' voice, which Sesshoumaru noted to be in a tone of pity. Not what he wanted. He hated when his own brother had to feel pity toward him. Who in their right mind would want their own younger brother to pity them when they were supposed to uphold the family honor?

"No, I'm alive aren't I? Besides you should know that demons do not get sick like humans and honyou's such as yourself" Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha flinch slightly at the word mostly others used on him. The honyous' head lowered slightly, seeing the floor to be very interesting at the time. Recognizing his words, Sesshoumaru sat up and-

_RING!_

Inuyasha quickly walked down the row of desks until he came upon his own seat -in the far back of Sesshoumarus' row. Sesshoumaru would have excused his actions, but seemed to be too late. Rushia, now making herself known again, punched Sesshoumaru in the shoulder slightly, but that didn't seem to make the Inu youkai recoil or react at all. It was just a warning punch though.

"How can you be so mean to him? Now there's definitely something wrong. Meet the others and I at lunchtime okay?" Rushia, being the kind and protective female rubbed the shoulder she had hit, making it a 'sorry about hitting you' gesture. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded to the wolf girl, who smiled to him warmly in return like she always did when it came to her friends and family.

It was Rushias 'destiny', as some said, to be the nurse she always wanted to be. Many said the job would come naturally to her because of her personality and talents such as writing.

Sesshoumaru had read some of Rushias writings during his spare time in his room (She would print out her stories and let her friends read them). She also wrote poems that he'd always want to read. They had some of the emotions he had written in those tiny words she wrote (Yeah, she writes in tiny lettering, and fast…and her poems so rock dude!). One of his favorites was 'My Angel'.

Class began, making the teacher come out from tiredly sitting at his desk to the board.

Glancing back at his brother, the youkai wondered why was it that when he was never happy he had to bring others down with him…

Exactly after third period, Sesshoumaru walked over to the school pool where he knew his brother and his two wolf friends –and another human- would be. Down the large hall, through the closed doors, entering the pools main area where some students were still getting out of the pool. Inuyasha was easy to spot though…very easy.

"YOU DAMN WOLF!" The honyou was heard yelling from the other side of the pool Sesshoumaru stood at. Standing beside the honyou were the two girls –who were now clothed and dry- along with the human. Inuyasha stood pointing down at the wolf who was still in the water and accusing him for-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET ME WET FOR!" The honyou added to his shouting before trying to kick the wolf.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and made his way to where the others stood. Rushia waved slightly to the elder brother and whispered to him what had happened. It had seemed that Inuyasha had not gotten in the pool today because he was new to the class and didn't bring anything to change into. Why was the honyou all wet now? Well…

"Keh. You're an easy target," The wolf answered, only making the drenched honyou growl. The wolf smirked at the reaction. This pup was just too easy and fun to tease. To add he looked very beautiful with all the water soaking him –Beautiful? The honyou? 'Keh!' Kouga growled in his mind, blue eyes wandering over the honyou. His silver hair clung to his body and the once 'standing-up' ears on his head were drenched and low. His expression was childish, like one complaining that some one was making fun of him -which was exactly what Kouga was doing. His orange sweater was stolen –by some one he would have to talk to later on- making the honyou have to reveal his white long-sleeved shirt. The water that was splashed on the honyou made the white shirt cling to him –which also revealed flesh it was supposed to hide. This made the wolf unconsciously lick his lips hungrily. 'Alright…he's beautiful…' He sounded defeated in his mind, eyes still on the younger honyou. 'Ugh…how can I say THAT about that honyou twerp…and he's MALE!'

"Inuyasha…lets go please? I don't want to stand around here all during lunch…"Awria growled slightly, having seen enough of the fighting during the class.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother, who still glared down at the wolf, and pulled him by the arm to get out of the building. These two were just going to make these school days very hard to forget…

Inuyasha wrapped himself more with the towel he was given.

"Damn…th-that wol-lf…" He said with shivers running through him. He was outside with the group all sitting at a bench. Even Sesshoumaru. But he wouldn't be staying long; the honyou could tell by the way his brothers eyes stared at the ground in thought. 'He's thinking about that jerk yesterday isn't he?' Inuyashas thought questioned.

A hard poke on his shoulder made him growl and glare at the person who had done so. It was a female neko-youkai (Cat Demon), her light brown, short, straight hair hiding the sides of her face, a white bandana with Japanese writings all over it. The words were 'Shonen ai' which made Inuyashas eyes go wide, his face turning a slight red. All her white clothing covered her dark tan skin. White long sleeved shirt -sleeves hiding the hands-, white baggy jeans, white sneakers –which was barely see-able under the baggy and long pants-, and white spiked collar. The only difference in her colors was the red and black heart in the middle of her shirt, the black looked as though it was suffocating all of the red of the heart. In her right hand, which she had also poked him with, was an orange hooded sweater.

"Hey! You're the one who stole my sweater!" Inuyasha yelled, getting to his feet. The girl simply stared at him with those emerald eyes.

"Do you want it back or not?" She asked flatly, raising a brow. Inuyasha snatched it as Kouga came up to the two.

"I was just about to talk to you about that, Riku (Ta da!)" Kouga spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. Riku smiled innocently, that easily changed back to an 'I don't give a damn' look, then flicked her long cattail at his leg. That was her usual 'Hi' greeting. She didn't care where she hit anyone though, as long as it was painful.

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked, holding the towel tightly around him as he tried to hold it and the baggy sweater. Kouga nodded, still looking angrily at the girl.

"She's a bitch when you either get on her bad side or when you just met her…she's only nice to you when you _don't_ get on her bad side…" Kouga informed him "Or if you're not an easy target…"

"I'm not a bitch…that word would be used for his kind only…I am a neko" Riku said while smirking to Inuyasha, eyes narrowing.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, extending his clawed hands to hit the girl, only to be stopped by a certain wolf youkai who was holding his arms tightly.

"Damn it, Riku! You returned his sweater, now le-" Kouga paused as he heard another females voice.

"Hello Riku-chan!" Rushia chimed, wrapping an arm around the females' own arm and dragged her away from the two males. "What's with the change of color?"

"Mother said to wear something else and threatened to take away all my black clothes –which is all I have…besides this one she bought me…" The girl answered quickly, a smile gracing her lips as she saw her two friends.

'Arigato, Rushia' Kouga mentally thanked to the wolf girl.

"That little…" The honyou hissed while getting out of Kouga's grasp and sitting back down an elbow seated on the lunch table and his head resting in his hand. Kouga chuckled slightly at the childish inu again, sitting himself next to the honyou.

Inuyasha sighed and glared at the now empty seat in front of him. _'I knew he'd leave…'_ the honyou said, his dog-ears –now dry- lowered sadly. He wished his brother would talk to him more. All he had been able to do now was ask him for favors and call him brother. _'He's been really low ever since school started…maybe I should talk to him today after school…'_

The inu-youkai wasn't in the mood for talking today though. He was sitting with his back leaned against the tree he had been to last time. The black and silver CD player was all he had out of his backpack for the time. The song was 'Somewhere I belong' from Linkin Park, which he was listening more often to lately. His eyes were closed, not wanting to see anything that would interrupt him while he listened.

_/I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong/_

'_Where do I belong?'_ He asked himself while the music still played. Though, it was not a matter of belonging. He couldn't choose, wander, or seek. He had a place to stand in and it seemed that to everyone else, it didn't really matter. Like a job you couldn't quite or get fired from.

A snatch of the headphones from a hand of another brought the silver haired youkai back to reality. Looking up to the girl he found it to be a female demoness. Her hair was up in a small ponytail, sphere-like earrings dangled from the pointed ears of hers, she wore a red short-sleeved top and a brown sash that hung off her hip. Her white jeans matched her bracelets with black spikes on them.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her voice sounding as though she really didn't care if he was or wasn't that person she was looking for.

"Yes, who's asking?" He said taking back the headphones quickly. She put her hands in her pockets while he placed his CD player in his backpack.

"Oh…great…now a guy?" She mumbled to herself, an eyebrow raised "Um…yeah, do you know a guy named Naraku?" She paused after the question.

"Yes…" He said slightly ticked at the 'name game' she was playing.

"Well, here's his message, meet him at the gym during lunch" She said, patting his head in what seemed like pity "I've done my job, now, bye!" And with that, she left the youkai to choose to go or stay.

'Like I have anything better to do…' He thought, getting to his feet and grabbing his backpack 'Another small fight won't hurt anyway…'

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty gym as Sesshoumaru entered it, the door opened wide and then closed loudly behind him. He had not actually been in the gym, only in the dojo that he went to for sword fighting.

"Naraku?" He called out as he stopped in his walking, finding that no one was there. Looking behind him to check and see if this was a trick…no one. 'Won't even meet his own planned meetings…' He thought. Finding a desk near the benches, probably where the judges sit to watch the games and such. He placed his backpack on top of the desk and stood still looking to the gym wood, glazed floor.

Out of nowhere a hand clasped over the inu youkais' mouth, another grabbing his left arm and holding it behind him. Any mortal would have started panicking and struggling.

Youkai were different. Sesshoumarus' free hand grabbed the wrist of the hand that was held over his mouth, digging his claws in them. But no reaction or loosening of the captor came, even as blood started pouring from the wound, some of which Sesshoumaru could feel flow on his face. In return instead, was Sesshoumarus' left arm being pulled back further into a pained position. Quickly, the inu youkai jammed a back-kick into his captors left leg. This time there was a reaction…they both fell. Sesshoumaru ended up falling on his back on top of the unknown person. When he tried to turn over to see the face, he was pushed over so that he was now on the ground, some one hovering over him. Dark raven hair flowed down from the others shoulders, crimson eyes glowing down at his 'prey', a smirk showing on his face.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru growled at the youkai. The dark haired male just chuckled slightly at the hate voiced in that name.

"Good to see you, too" He said, not moving from his current position, his eyes wandering over the youkai below him.

"Get off…" Sesshoumaru growled. There was no response from the other demon. Amber eyes finally locking, with anger, with crimson eyes.

It was strange. This was one strange demon. He never seemed to fear Sesshoumaru or feel the need to. Usually people would take one glance at him and see only his father, not for who he was. He was not another person. But Naraku acted as though he didn't really care or know his father. 'I've never been treated like I was…someone' Sesshoumaru thought. Closing his eyes for a moment to get those thoughts out of his mind, Sesshoumaru was caught off guard.

At that moment, Naraku had captured Sesshoumarus lips with his own. Causing the youkais eyes to widen.

_RING!_

The bell, at that moment, was unheard for the two. Sesshoumaru didn't really know how to react to this. His hands were trembling as they tried to decide on whether or not to push the other youkai off.

Naraku lifted his head to where it was hovering over the silver haired youkai, lips hesitantly parting from the other.

"See you later…" Naraku said before kissing the youkais' moon marked forehead and rising to his feet. Sesshoumaru sat up and watched as the other youkai placed something on Sesshoumarus bag and walked off, stopping at the door to turn to him.

"I'll be waiting"

Arriving at home, Sesshoumaru rushed into his room, much to Inuyashas confusion, and closed the door shut. Rummaging through his backpack he grabbed the folded paper that was given to him by the youkai. He opened it and saw that it was his poem that he had written. On the back was writing of Narakus' own.

_I know it's only the second day, _

_But just think over it and I'll be waiting._

_I'll meet you a lunch again tomorrow._

_-Naraku_

_P.S.- Yes, in short I'm asking you to go out with me. _

_Guy on guy scare you?_

_That's fine with me._

Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment longer and wondered about what kind of decision to make. He had only met Naraku. He knew nothing of how to 'go out' with anyone. He had no experience in the field what so ever.

'Maybe Naraku wouldn't mind…' He thought. He wasn't scared of any guy on guy thing. He was just scared that the youkai would only use him…

'This is too risky, especially after seeing what happened to Inuyasha…' He thought 'Father wouldn't allow it, Inuyasha would be disgusted, Inuyashas mother might even be affected some how…' These were the things that always held him in place. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be allowed to do anything without thinking of the effects it might have on the family.

'_Just try it!' _Spoke another voice in his head.

'Hm?'

'_Go out with him! Just try it and see how it works out. That's not a bad thing!'_

'I guess…but wh-'

'_You liked his kiss damn it! And y-'_

'ALL RIGHT! I'll just try it out then and see how it goes from there…'

'_That a boy! A bi boy, but a-'_

'Just shut up…'

Sesshoumaru plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling in thought, without the annoying voice. Was this really such a good idea? He wasn't quite sure. Would his family ignore him? He didn't want to know. Would being with the other youkai be so bad? He didn't know, but was quite curious to find out. He would just have to wait until then. He turned over on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his pillow, thinking over what happened today. Feeling his face burn up at the remembrance, he groaned and dug his face further into the pillow.

'_You know what I think that was no ordinary kiss. It was a French!'_

'SHUT UP!'

Inuyasha: BAD VISIONS!

Me: -glare- Kuso honyou…

Sesshoumaru: You made me to be the uke!

Me: Yeah! Duh! You're sexy, shorter than Naraku, and your cuter that way.

Naraku: -nods in agreement-

Sesshoumaru: …riiiiight…--

Me: -

Inuyasha: -twitch- O.o…

Kouga: -Pats the inus' head-

Inuyasha: And YOU! –Points to Kouga- Thinking dirty thoughts now HUH!

Kouga: …-lowers head in shame-

Rushia: How can you be so mean to him! He only likes you, geez!

Inuyasha: …--…


End file.
